


What A Strange Holiday...

by RieSonomura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Background Het, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Headcanon, Lumiker needs love, Luminary is a blushy boi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Solo (Dragon Quest IV Hero), background Solid Snake/Samus Aran, i was lazy with setting descriptions here ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: When the four Heroes notice unfamiliar festivities going on, Joker tells them about the significance of Christmas and spending time with loved ones. Hinted Luminary (DQXI Hero) x Joker, and incorporated headcanon of trans!Solo (DQIV Hero).
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI) & Persona 5 Protagonist, Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 13
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	What A Strange Holiday...

**Author's Note:**

> time to get on my rare pair kick once again
> 
> this time it's slash/yaoi/mlm/BL/whatever you'd prefer to call it, Luminary x Joker. And it's Christmas themed! This'll probably be short but I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Oh and there's some side Snakus too :D

**_What A Strange Holiday..._ **

It only happens once a year. But every time it did in Smash City, it was nothing short of extravagant.

Master Hand pulled out all the stops to make the Christmas festivities ones to remember each year. From concerts by the Squid Sisters, Off The Hook and more in the town square, to Secret Santa gift exchanges. Pretty much everyone in Smash City was familiar with the practice.

Everyone, that is, except for four young heroes.

In the worlds they came from, Solo, Arusu, Guv and the Luminary had no concept of such a holiday wherein people exchange gifts and spend time with family and friends.

When the four heroes headed down to Smash Tower's lobby from the apartment they all shared, they were greeted by a spectacle they couldn't really comprehend.

Everyone was partaking in the festivities, from conversing with each other around the small buffet they set up, to exchanging gift-wrapped presents with each other. A small, peculiar looking leaf with red berries was perched over a doorway leading to another room, where Snake and Samus were kissing under. Anyone who wasn't present was outside, either playing in the snow at the Smash City Park, or attending the concert in the town square.

"What is going on...?" The Luminary pondered aloud, holding his right hand to his chin in thought.

"Oh, hey guys," the young Phantom Thief who called himself Joker greeted the four heroes. "Happy Holidays!"

"Holi...day?" Arusu questioned, tilting his head to the side quizzically. "What's that?"

"It's a day set apart from most other days of the year, often cancelling school or work for the day. Those days often hold some kind of significance," Joker explained.

"Consecrated days that hold some kind of significance?" The Luminary questioned. "I... don't think those exist in my world."

"I don't think we have these 'holy days' either," Arusu said. Solo and Guv shook their heads as well, as if to wordlessly say they, too, were unfamiliar with the concept.

"Haha... right, I forgot," Joker chuckled. "Well, this particular holiday is called Christmas. My world celebrates it, as do most of the worlds of the other Smashers. For those that don't, they became accustomed to it during their stay in Smash City. You guys are fresh off the metaphorical boat, so I guess it'll take a while for you guys to get used to it."

"What do people do during this... Christ Mass?" The Luminary inquired.

Joker couldn't help but giggle at the heroes' mispronunciations of these terms that were brand new to them. It wasn't with malicious intent though, in fact, he found it quite endearing.

"Is something on my face...?" The Luminary asked the Phantom Thief.

"Hahaha...no," Joker answered him. "I actually find the way you said Christmas, and your innocent curiosity, kinda cute..."

"C-cute...?" The Luminary looked down and blushed at Joker's compliment.

Erik, Luminary's partner in his world, was someone he grew close to. He admired Erik's suave, crafty air and confidence. Unfortunately, he never got to tell Erik how he felt, as Erik ended up with someone else.

And right now, Joker was reminding him of Erik, and those feelings were coming back in full force.

That... and Joker had some unique, alluring quality that Erik lacked, but Luminary couldn't quite place his finger on what.

"...Anyway," Joker began, "Christmas is a day to spend time with family, friends, and loved ones, close to you or far away. One hallmark of Christmas is the exchange of presents for your loved ones. You just... get them something they'd like, as a way of showing your appreciation."

"Ooh!" Arusu's face lit up. "I'm getting something for mom and my twin sis Ericka when I come to visit again!" Holding his hand to his chin, he mumbled, "Though... what exactly would they like...?"

"Eh... I don't know..." Solo fretted, looking a bit antsy. "How will my grandparents react when... when..."

"When what?" Guv asked Solo.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Solo spilled the beans. "When they find out I don't go by Sofia anymore?!"

The other three heroes's eyes widened in surprise. Joker, however, just watched the unfolding interaction with earnest curiosity.

"Wait, so..." Arusu began. "That picture of that cute green haired girl with two old people... that wasn't your girlfriend?"

"Of course not, dummy!" Solo retorted before sighing remorsefully. "Sorry... yes, it's true. I used to be a girl. I just... don't like talking about it much."

"Solo, if I may," Joker said, "Why do you think your grandparents wouldn't accept you? I, for one, am glad you discovered who you really were."

"Well... I set out on my journey while I was still Sofia," Solo explained. "It was during my journey that I realized... beneath my female exterior, was the soul of a man. And so... I became what you see before you all. I don't think my folks will understand, though..."

"I think they will," Guv said in an attempt to cheer Solo up. "I saw that picture of your old self with your grandparents, too. I can tell they loved you dearly while you were their daughter... and that love won't go away with you as their son now. I just know it."

"You think so...?" Looking away shyly, Solo said, "Thanks... it's really reassuring to hear that. You don't know what it means to me..." Solo's eyes began to flood with tears.

"Awww, Solo's a softy~!" Arusu teased.

"ARUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Solo seethed as his tears went away and as Arusu burst out into hearty laughter.

"Heh, those two will never change," Guv chuckled.

"What about you, Guv?" The Luminary asked the Trodanian mercenary. "Do you have family of your own?"

"Not really," Guv shrugged. "The closest I have to family is Yangus, who's kinda like that weird uncle you just can't dislike. I helped him 'go straight' from his old life of crime, so I'm sure he'd appreciate something from me. There's also Jessica..."

"Is Jessica your _girlfriend...?_ " Arusu asked with a somewhat teasing curiosity.

"That's for me to know, and me only," Guv teased him with a wink. Arusu grumbled, "You're no fun, Guv..."

"What about you... Luminary? Got any family of your own?" Joker asked the Luminary before adding, "You know, it feels weird to call you by your title. Mind if I just call ya Lumi?"

"Lumi...?" The Luminary giggled before replying, "That sounds nice. And no, I don't have any family... my adoptive grandfather passed away when I was a child, and my birth parents died shortly after I was reunited with them."

"My condolences..." Joker said with a somewhat mournful tone. "If it's any consolation, I, too, don't have my parents in my life, but that's because... well, let's just say it's complicated."

"I see..." The Luminary empathized.

 _Even though he reminds me of Erik in his own way, he's also like me in some respects..._ The Luminary thought. _I feel like our meeting in Smash City was fate... I feel like he's someone I can genuinely connect with..._

The Luminary's eyes wandered to the spot Snake and Samus were kissing at earlier. "Say... what kind of tradition happens over there? I saw a couple kissing under that funny looking leaf..."

"Oh, that," Joker chuckled. "That's the mistletoe. Legend has it that couples who kiss under the mistletoe will be blessed with everlasting love and will never be driven apart."

"Everlasting... love...?" The Luminary blushed, looking at the mistletoe, then at Joker, this suave young man close to his age that he couldn't help but admire. No, it wasn't mere admiration, but something much more. He just stared longingly at Joker, imagining himself and Joker kissing under that plant and having a happy life together.

But... it was all just fantasy. He didn't know if Joker really felt the same way about him.

"You ok there, Lumi?" Joker asked him. "Got a fever or somethin'?"

"Ah...!" Startled, Luminary quickly shook his head. "N-no, I was just... thinking... that having someone to kiss under the mistletoe would be nice..."

"Oh?" Joker chuckled before saying, "Well, I hope you find that person."

"Y-yes..." The Luminary looked away shyly as Joker saw his fellow Phantom Thieves entering the building and he walked over to them.

 _One day, I'll tell him..._ The Luminary thought wistfully. _I just don't think now's the right time..._

"Hey!" Guv called out to the Luminary from the buffet. "You've _got_ to try this stuff, it's great!"

"Coming!" Luminary said as he ran over to Guv. Unbeknownst to him, Joker looked on at Luminary with a serene smile.

 _You really are a lot like Goro,_ Joker thought, _But your heart is pure, completely incorruptible, and I can admire that._ Closing his eyes, he thought, _I think I like you too, Lumi... maybe one day, I'll kiss you under that mistletoe. But for now... enjoy today for what it is. Merry Christmas._

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, even though the Phantom Thieves (plus Kasumi from Royal) live in Smash City as non-fighters, Joker didn't end up with any of the girls. In my headcanon, Joker's bi with no particular preference, and Luminary is also bi with a stronger preference for males. He had a crush on Erik in his world, but Erik ended up with someone else, unfortunately. Not stating the gender of Erik's partner so it's up to your interpretation.
> 
> Yes, Arusu's twin sister is the fem Erdrick design from Dragon Quest III that didn't make it as an alt for Hero.
> 
> AND YES. Solo is transgender and he used to be Sofia in this fic. Sofia is the female design of the DQIV protag who again, didn't make it as an alt for Hero. So there's another headcanon incorporated I guess. dunno how trans-ness would work in the DQ universe but they'd surely find a way. I hope I handled that respectfully, at least.
> 
> Also, I know Luminary's biological dad dies, but idk about his mom. I'll just assume she dies too as I only played the DQXIS demo, I'd love to get the full game sometime though. (Pls no spoilers there at least)
> 
> And Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
